Summer Troubles
by Baby Bear
Summary: Serena's gang and Darien's gang are mortal enemies. What happens when they accidently rent out the same cabin complex for the summer? Will they live? or will they love? r-n-r
1. Prolouge

Title: Summer Troubles  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own SM  
  
A.N. Okay. I actually came up with this story from a very weird dream I had. So please do NOT complain...*sighs and starts* In this story this is the lay out  
  
Serena Usagi Tsukino - 16  
Lita Makoto Kino - 17  
Amy Marie Anderson - 16  
Rei Lee -16  
Mina -17  
Darien Mamoru Chiba - 20  
Andrew Mokoto Furuhatu - 20  
Chad-21  
Greg-20  
Ken-21  
  
Prolouge  
  
Serena slipped into her sandles and grabbed her suitcase and backpack from the bottom of the stairs. Heading out the front door, she waved goodbye to her parent for the summer. The girls had rented out a cabin up at Mt. Haunghe and they would be there for a whole 2 months. The would be sharing with another group that was coming the next day, but that was okay, because it was actually two cabins. You went through a large front door and enter into a large center room where there was the kitchen against the far wall, a pool table, and a few other rec-room activities. Even a back door in the kitchen that had a paved indoor pool with a glass ceiling and walls so the sun could soak in. The side walls each had two doors that leaded towards their cabins. Each cabin was fairly large with a living room area down stairs, and five bedrooms with bathrooms in each room and walk in closets upstairs.  
  
"Hurry up Serena!" Rei yelled.  
  
Serena sighed, stuffing her bag into the back of the van that Rei was driving, she took a deep breath and waved once again before she climbed into the van. Mina, Lita, Amy, and Rei greeted her with smiles and cheers. Smiling with her friends, Serena pulled her backpack up in her lap and pulled out her discman, plugging it in, she smiled as DREAM blared through the ear phones blocking out the laughter and purr of the engine as it got ready for the 4 hour drive. Laying her head back she smiled thinking to herself, 'A whole two months with my friends. No parents telling me what to do, no rules, no little pesky spores claiming to be your brother, and best of all...No Darien Chiba.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 Hours Later  
  
"You guys got everything?" Andrew asked with a smile as he finished putting the last bags into his yellow sports car.  
  
"Yeah...everything except Darien.." Ken groaned as he pushed his laptop into the back seat of his green mustang.  
  
"He'll be here soon." Greg reassured as he put his own bags into Ken's trunk.  
  
"I know.." Ken sighed.  
  
"Is he taking his own car?" Came a muffled voice next to Andrew.  
  
"Yeah..." Andrew said lightly looking to Chad.  
  
"Okay. We got everything in. Now we are ready to go." Greg said  
  
"Nope. We still have to wait for Darien to--nevermind.." Ken sighed shaking his head as the soft purr of Darien car was heard around the corner. The black corvett stopped abruptly in front of them. The window rolled down and Darien gave a cocky smile at the guys through his sunglasses.   
  
"We ready to go?" He asked lightly  
  
"Umm...yeah. Are you sure they won't mind us showing up a day early?" Greg asked for the 30th time.  
  
"Hey, they already gave us the keys. Why should it matter?" Andrew smiled as he headed towards his car with Chad behind him.   
  
Greg sighed and got into the car with Ken. Together, the yellow, black, and green cars all headed down the highway towards Mt. Huanghe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? hmm? I hope you like this. All the girls get the hook up in this one. So yah! ^_^ hehe.. I'm hyper.. Just got home from school and all! ^_^ Next chapter out soon!  
  
Luv ya!  
Baby Bear  
  
  



	2. Chapter One

Title: Summer Troubles  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating: PG ((for one little cuss word *shrugs*))  
Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own SM  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
"Beautiful..." Rei breathed as she looked around the recreational area of their new home for the next 2 months. She was immediantly agreed with by her four friends behind her. Bean bags and chairs were strolled out through the room for sitting in. Lamps were everywhere. The pool table and a foose ball table stood in the middle. In the back, the kitchen sparkled, and the sliding door to the pool area shined back at them. A air hockey thing was pushed against the side wall inbetween the two doors that lead to their room on the left, and a large bigscreen tv caddy cornered, with a dvd player, vcr, and game system hooked up to it, plus a large section of video's and dvd's lined up on shelves against the left wall. On the other wall cadi cornered was a large stereo system with millions upon millions of cd's.  
  
After admiring for a while, they had all finally gotten their stuff into the rooms that they had chosen. Serena admired the large clawfoot tub and shower, and her gorgeous walk in closet. In the center of the back wall was a beautiful queen sized bed. It was fitted with baby pink covers and lacy pillows. Next to it was a wooden night stand painted pink with a chandlier lamp. And on the right wall, there was a large window that showed the beautiful mountain side. Staring out it for a few moments, she turned to her suit case and opened it hanging up all her pants, shirts, dresses, and putting her socks, underwear, nightgowns, shorts, and tank tops in the pearl white dresser next to the closet.   
  
At the bottom of the suitcase was a black leather bound book. She smiled tenderly as she took it out of her bag and fingered her initials that were in the bottom right corner, and the bloodred sparkling rose that stood out in the upper right corner. She held it to her chest, closing her eyes and walked over to her night stand setting it next to the lamp. Pushing her suitcase to the top of the closet, she slipped out of her traveling clothes and into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Re-doing her hair in her oringial odangos, she walked barefooted down the stairs where the other girls were. As she neared the closet door to the kitchen, She smiled as she saw that Mina and Rei were sitting at the bar that was between the kitchen and the recroom, and Amy sitting on the counter reading. They had all changed. Rei was wearing a pair of black leather pants with a red tank top. Mina wore a pair of blue jean shorts with a regular top. Amy wore a pair of blue jean shorts also, with a baby blue shirt tucked in. All three were barefooted.   
  
As she walked farther into the kitchen she blinked as she didn't see Lita no where.  
  
"Hey your guys. Where's Lits?" Serena asked walking into the kitchen and sitting on the otherside of the bar.   
  
"Oh, she ran down to the grocery about 10 minutes down the road. She should be back any minute. she flipped when she realized that we had no food in this place!" Mina explained with a giggle.  
  
Serena chuckled lightly and shook her head, 'that's our Lita..'   
  
"Well, speak of the Devil!" Rei cheered as the front door opened and in walked Lita in a pair of tight bell bottoms and a green tank top that stopped right at the top of her belly button, carrying bags.  
  
"OH! Were you guys talking about me?" Lita smiled lightly, "I feel so special."  
  
"Well you should!" Serena smiled giving her a friendly wink.  
  
Lita laughed lightly and shook her head, "Go get the rest of the bags you guys, I'm going to start to unload these things.  
  
The girls eagerly obeyed because they were hungery and nothing more. After about 2 trips with 20 bags, the girls plopped themselves on the stools and counters in the kitchen. And after Lita had finished unpacking and put everything away where it should be, Mina asked, "So whatcha making?"   
  
"My noodles, chicken, and... C.C.D's." She smiled as she pulled out the pots that were there for use.  
  
"C.C.D's!!!??" All the girls cheered happily.   
  
Lita giggled with them and shook her head as she began to cook.   
  
((C.C.D's stand for Chocolate Chip Devils. Lit's special recipe ^_~))  
  
About an hour and a half later, the food was done and they all sat down and chatted happily eating. After they finished and cleaned up, they got everything out to make the C.C.D's. Flour, eggs, chocolate chips, brown sugar, sugar, bowls, mixers and cookie sheets were all spread out evenly on the large counter. "Okay!" Said Lita with a smile, clapping her hands together, "Let the C.C.D War's begin!"  
  
The girls broke out into a fit of giggles as they all began to make their own batches of C.C.D's using the same amount of ingrediences. The each had a batch into the large oven and working on their second when someone poured flour over Rei's raven hair. "AHH!" She screamed and growled whirling around to try to catch the culprit, but all the girls were giggling helplessly at the white Rei who stood in the middle of the kitchen, wide eyed and covered in flour.   
  
Rei pointed at Mina and screamed, "You!" Picking up her own little bowl of flour she threw it's contents towards Mina. Mina ducked causing Amy to get hit. She gasped and narrowed her eyes grabbing her own bowl and tossing it at Rei who pulled Serena in front of her. Then, an all out 'Flour War' went into effect in the kitchen.   
  
It was a good 20 minutes before the first batches of cookies finished. When the timer stopped, they took the cookies out and put in a new batch, and just as the oven door closed, the war started back up again! No one noticing the slamming of car doors outside....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OUTSIDE THE CABIN  
  
"Looks like the other group is already here." Chad said thoughtfully as he pulled his bag out of the back of Andrews car, while motioning to the lights and the van parked in front of the door.  
  
"Yeah. I hope there's some really hot girls!" Andrew smiled wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes as he pulled his backpack, laptop, and suitcase out of the trunk. "Well, let's all go meet our new roomies..." He said sarcastically as the rest of the guys got their stuff out. Together they carried their stuff up the wooden stairs to the double doors. Andrew unlocked it and pushed the door open.  
  
All five of them stopped. They stared at the scene before them. The The whole back of the large room were five girls giggling, acting crazy, and...throwing flower at each other.   
  
"This...should be interesting.." Ken breathed out lightly.  
  
  
Mina was the first to notice the guys, "Uh..oh.." She let out in a breath as she stopped in mid action of trying to toss flour at Lita. All four girls turned their heads to see what Mina was talking about.  
  
"Oh...Shit.." Serena breathed as she caught sight of the one in front.  
  
Darien frowned intensively. "Hey Meatball Head."  
  
Mina and the rest of the girls noticed the rest of Darien's gang behind them and they all stood up behind Serena. Covered in flower or not, they were still a gang. And standing the front door were their worst enemies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
What will happen next chapter!? Woo hoo! Wish I knew hehe^_^  
  
  
Luv ya all  
Baby Bear  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Two

Title: Summer Troubles  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own SM  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
"Well lookie what we got here!" Andrew smirked lightly as he looked at the girls in front of them.  
  
The girls frowned at the guys. Stand their ground. "What are YOU guys doing here?" Rei spit out, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"WE rented out this place." Chad spit back raising his eyebrows lightly  
  
The girls all turned and looked at each other whispering, causing the guys to frown wondering what was going on. Finally, all the girls faced the guys with light smirks on their faces. "Okay. First of all.." Serena started glaring at the guys, expecially Darien,"Since we are stuck with you guys for the next two months--"  
  
"WHAT!? You guys are staying here too!?" Ken exclaimed wide eyed.  
  
"YES. We are." Lita glared back at him frowning.  
  
Ken narrowed his eyes, but shut up. "Now, as I was saying. Since we will be for the next two months, there are some rules. YOU guys have to follow." Serena said.  
  
"RULES!? I don't think-" Chad started but was interrupted by Rei  
  
"Yes! Rules. And don't think to much. It doesn't suit you. Go on Serena."   
  
Serena smiled cockily and continued, "First of all, you stay OUT of those two doors." She said motioning to the doors to their cabin side. "Second, don't mess with us. Third, you do NOT make loud noises while we are sleeping. We tend to need a lot of beauty sleep."  
  
"It doesn't help you much...." Andrew rolled his eyes.  
  
Mina growled, "Shut the hell up" Andrew blinked, but shut his mouth.  
  
Serena continued,"Fourth, you cook for yourselves. You can and may use the food that we have, but we will not cook for you. Plus, if either of you touches our chocolate chip cookies...you die. Fifth, if we leave anything out here, if you touch it, you die. Understand. It shouldn't be that hard for apes like you."  
  
Darien glared at the small blonde in front of him and felt the urge to lunge forward and grab that scrawny little neck of hers. But instead he spoke back, " Okay. Those are fine. But we got rules of our own."  
  
Serena blinked. The guys behind Darien looked at him in confusion. 'What's he doing?' Greg thought. "Stay out of OUR cabin. Don't look at us, and don't breath near us. If you do, we will kill you. Don't touch anything of ours that we leave out here. Any questions?" He asked, and then answered before giving them the chance. "Good. Come on guys!" He smiled evily at the girls and then headed towards their rooms. Leaving five very annoyed, confused, and angry girls behind.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The guys all chatted and laughed at what had gone on out there. After a little while, they headed up the back stairs to where their rooms would be. Darien picked the one at the very end of the hall. Walking in, he smiled as the room reminded him of his own at home. The bed sat in the middle of the wall, with a large black headboard. Big, puffy black covered and pillows. Next to it was a pure oak night stand with a simple black lamp on it. The walk in closet was next to the bathroom and their was a large oak dresser on the front wall. He smiled and looked around as he began to unpack everything. He put all his clothes away and set his laptop up on the black steel desk that sat in front of the ceiling to floor window. He set his discman and selection of CD's out on his night stand, and yawned lightly. Taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he got into bed. Putting in his head phones, he feel asleep listening to classical music.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you believe those guys!?" Rei growled as she pushed around the broom to clean up all their mess.  
  
"Yes..." Serena yawned lightly as she helped Lita wash out the dishes and everything.  
  
"We are stuck with them for a whole 2 months though.." Amy reasoned quietly, as she took the second batch out of the oven and set them to cool while scrapping the already made ones onto a clean plate.  
  
"Unfortunately..." said Lita frowning as she handed another plate to Serena to dry.   
  
Finally, after a long hour and a half of cleaning the big mess they made, they each went to their rooms with a glass of milk and a few chocolate cookies ((In my words about five cookies)). Saying goodnight to everyone, Serena turned into her room. She closed the door and locked it. Eating her cookies and drinking her milk, she made her way into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and washed her hair. Getting out, she brushed her teeth and blow dried her hair before getting into a loose tank top and a pair of shorts. Climbing into bed, she turned on the side lamp and picked up her leather bound book.   
  
She set it in her lap and opened it to line pages that reflect back as old writing paper. Pulling out a glass-looking pen, she wrote before she slept.  
  
Dear Journal,  
You would not believe our luck. I told you  
we would be coming to the cabin. Well guess who   
we are stuck with? Well you guessed it. Our worst  
enemies! Darien and the whole gang decided to show   
up in the middle of our notorious flour fight. And  
then they had the nerve to boss us all around. It   
was sooo agrivating! Darien is bad news! I thought  
I'd have a whole summer without him. So much for   
that. Oh well, enough of my griping. I'm going to   
bed. Good'night  
  
Serena  
  
  
She read over the entry, and then closed the book, bounding it with the leather tie string. Turning off the lamp, she snuggled under the covers and went to sleep. Planning many ways to make the guys regret ever choosing this cabin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
dun dun dun!!! LOL...ok here this is! ^^  
  
Luv ya all!  
  
Baby Blue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Three

Title: Summer Troubles  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating:PG  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own it...the stories mine, but the characters are not... ^^  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"I said get the hell out of my kitchen!"   
  
"It's not YOUR kitchen! It's the cabins kitchen and I can use it if I want to."  
  
"FINE! Just stay out of my way!!!"   
  
"FINE!"  
  
Lita scowled and stomped towards the fridge. She pulled out the bisquick, milk, eggs, and vegetable oil, ready to make pancakes. "HEY!" She exclaimed as she realized Ken was using all the burners. "You can't do that! It's not fair!!"   
  
Ken smiled wickedly at her, and turned back to alternating between, eggs, bacon, sausage and omelettes.  
  
Lita growled and then let a small mischievous smile cross her lips. She set her stuff down on the counter and turned to the stove. Picking up the closest pan, she dumped the contents into the trash and smiled sweetly at the gaping Ken.   
  
Pulling out a pancake pan from under the cabnet, she mixed the ingrediants and poured the first one into the pan. As she fixed the first one, she looked to Ken was was still staring at her. His mouth was shut now, his eye were narrowed. He was angry. She smiled triumphantly.  
  
Ken glared at the brunette. 'Who the hell does she think she is?' He thought angrly. 'Only if I could ring her little neck'  
  
"You're foods burning.."  
  
Ken blinked out of his thoguhts and turned them to his food. "Holy shit!" He screamed as he turned off the burners and preceded to put out the fire on the top left burner.   
  
Lita laughed outright, as she finished her third pancake causing him to throw a hateful glare her way.  
  
"Hey! What's burning?!" Rei screamed as she rushed into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks. She stiffled her laughs, Lita was laughing loudly as Ken was putting out the fire. She shook her head lightly. Grabbed the fire extenguisher and pushing Ken out of the way put out the fire.  
  
"I could have put it out!" Ken growled at Rei.  
  
Rei just smiled and replied," You COULD have, but you weren't."   
  
Ken growled and turned out of the kitchen. Lita was practically rolling, pouring more mix into the pan.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes and shook her head as she went through the glass door into the pool area. The sun shined through brightly, glistening off of the water. She smiled and sat her towel down on one of the lay out chairs. Pulling her hair up into a pony tail, she slipped out of her running shorts and baggy t-shirt, revealing a skimpy red bikini. Streching gently, she walked to the other side of the pool where the diving board was.   
  
Chad walked into the kitchen and stopped as he looked out the door at Rei. An evil smile spread over his face as he came up with a brilliant idea. Quietly, he slid open the door and counting to three slowly, he ran and pushed her into the cold water. He laughed at her gasp of surprise before she hit. He stood there doubling over in laughter. Which was a VERY bad idea. She was out of the water just as quickly as she'd been pushed in and jumped him. He was down on the ground shooked as hell as very well delived punches aimed at his chest and face.  
  
Someone near by yelled, "FIGHT!" And in no time eight people were standing in the door way of the pool area, eyes wide at the two fighters who were now rolling around on the ground. "GO REI!!!" Mina yelled as she cheered her friend on.   
  
"Get her Chad! Pin her down!" Andrew yelled.  
  
"Oh shut up Drew!" Mina growled.  
  
"You shut up!" Andrew yelled back, "And down call me Drew!"  
  
"Why, Drew?" She taunted with a smirk.   
  
"Don't call me that!" Andrew yelled back  
  
"Drew..Drew..Drew..Drew..!!!"   
  
"Why you little!!!"   
  
Mina screamed as she was tackled to the ground. Now not only two people were rolling on the ground fighting, but now four. Six heads went back and forth taking in each of the fights. Suddenly there was a loud splash. Six heads snapped their attention from Mina and Andrew to Rei and Chad who were now fighting IN the water.   
  
Amy rolled her eyes and turned from the door. If she had to be the only mature one around here, she would. Walking back over to the chair that she had been sitting in, she reopened her book and began her studying again ((Just like Amy, eh?)).   
  
After about 15 more minutes. She heard screaming and growls and just shook her head. She heard angry shoots and more cussing before 5 guys stompped out of the kitchen and into their cabin.   
"CAN YOU BELIEVE THOSE GUYS!!!???" Mina screamed causing Amy to wince slightly.   
  
"They are such ass holes...." Rei growled as she rung out her wet hair.   
  
"I don't know why you are complaining. You WANTED to go swimming." Lita said jokingly  
  
"Yes! But NOT pushed into the water!!!" Rei countered  
  
Amy shook her head and turned her attention back to her book. She heard four fading female voices as they all went back into their own cabin. Amy stayed in her spot, thankful for the final peace and quiet.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SHH! Shut up!" Greg growled as he looked out the door slowly to where Amy was sitting, with her back to them.   
  
"So...who's going to get her?" Chad asked quietly.  
  
"I am..." Greg answered as he pushed the door open lightly.   
  
"She's staying in your room..." Darien commented jokingly.  
  
Greg rolled his eyes and motioned for Ken to follow him as they went to kidnap their prey.  
  
Sneaking up quietly behind her, Greg grabbed her arm and covered her mouth while Ken grabbed her legs firmly and they carried her quickly into their cabin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AH HA! LOL.. so???? whatcha think? ^_~ hhe'  
  
Luv ya all!  
  
Baby Bear  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Four

Title: Summer Troubles  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating:PG-13 ((For a lot of cussing))  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own it...the stories mine, but the characters are not... ^^  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Amy squeeled from under the hand that was cupped over her mouth. She was moved through a door and then sat on the floor. Greg holding her hands and Ken holding her feet. She saw Andrew coming near her with ropes and exploded. "WHY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES LET ME GO!!! I SWEAR WHEN I GET OUT OF THESE I WILL BEAT YOU ALL TO WHERE NO ONE CAN EVEN RECOGNIZE YOUR DNA!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE SOOO IMATURE! LET ME --"  
  
Her voice was muffled as Darien tied a hankerchief around her mouth. "Good. We'll keep the noise down. Did you place the note?" He asked looking towards Ken.  
  
"Shit!" He let go of her legs and ran out to put the note in the chair.   
  
"YOU IDIOT!" Andrew hissed as he grabbed her legs before they could start flalling about. She tied them tightly, but not too tight and then threw Greg the other rope. Which he quickly tied her arms with.  
  
Amy's eyes were looking upwards glaring at Greg who stood over her. She actually thought HE was normal! She scoffed to herself and continued to glare.  
  
"She's creeping me out, you guys..." Greg gulped lightly.  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes. "Let's put her in your room." Agreeing, they picked her up and carried her back.  
  
Ken came back in with a large smile, "I left it"  
  
"Good!" Darien sighed as he collapsed onto the couch.  
  
"Now...we just wait for the girls to find it..." Chad smiled  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have any of you guys seen Amy?" Serena asked lightly as she walked out of her room.  
  
"The last time I saw her, she was reading in the rec. room." Mina answered shoving a chocolate chip cookie into her mouth.  
  
"Alright thanks.." Serena smiled as she headed out the nearest door. She closed the door behind her and looked around. "Amy? Are you in here?" She walked over to the chair she had been sitting in earlier. "Amy..Could you..." She stopped as she stopped beside the chair with Amy NOT there. She shook her head and sighed feeling foolish. As she was about to turn, she caught something in the corner of her eye. "hmm..." She thought as she saw a little folded peice of paper sitting in the chair. "Must be a note..." She smiled mischiefly and began to unfold it. She smiled as she read it. The smile turned to a frown and her eyes narrowed. "GANG!!" She yelled loudly enough to shake the mountain. In less than a minute all the girls, minus Amy, were surrounding Serena.  
  
"What is it, Meatball Brain!" Rei jeered trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I found a note.." Serena explained.  
  
"You...found a note..." Lita asked. "Uh..huh...I'll be going now..."  
  
"Get back here!" Serena yelled. "Just listen...'To those it may concern...We HaVe YoUr FrIeNd. If YoU wAnT hEr BaCk, YoU mUsT cOnTaCt OuR hEaD oF cHiEf, DaRiEn ChIbA. ThErE wIlL bE a PrIcE."  
  
"Those no good son of a bitches!" Rei growled her face red as she snatched the note from Serena to read it to herself.   
  
"When I get my hands on them, I'm gonna..ARGH!!" Lita exclaimed and stomped over to the guys door. She banged on it mercilessly.   
  
Inside the room, the guys looked at each other with large grins and then frowned as there was a long silence and then the door was opened gracefully. Mina standing there with a hair pin and a triumphant smile.   
  
Lita ran into the room, fast as lightening ((hehe...)), picked up the nearest guy, Chad, and started yelling at him, "WHERE IS SHE!? YOU TELL ME WHERE SHE IS BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR LIVER!"   
  
Chad gulped and stammered and was released. He looked up from the ground to see that Ken was carrying her over his shoulder out the door with her kicking and screaming. The other girls ran over trying to get Ken to put Lita down, but were pulled off by the other guys. They were carried out of the room and into the rec. room where they were thrown down onto the couch. Darien stood in front of his friends and stared down at the four girls that lay in a bundle on the couch, "If you want Amy....meet me tomorrow out in the pool area." He was looking at the four of them, but landed his gaze on Serena, "Only one of you." Turning the guys went back into their cabin.   
  
Andrew set up deadbolts on the doors and sighed to himself as he collapsed onto the couch. "Have you guys seen Greg?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Would you shut up!? God I thought you said you'd keep quiet if I took the damn thing off!!" Greg yelled at the small blue haired girl who sat on the bed tied up.  
  
Amy threw out insults that he hadn't even heard of. For someone who was always so quiet and meek, she sure did have a mouth. She stopped suddenly breathing hard and glaring at him. Finally she finished, "I hate you..."  
  
Greg sighed and rolled his eyes staring her straight into the face, "Is that all?"  
  
"ARGH!!" She screamed and scowled him. Her eyes narrowed at him.  
  
Greg closed his eyes and sighed running a hand through his hair as he paced the room.   
  
*I wonder if I can reach my tranformation pen* Amy thought to herself as she remembered it in her pocket and thinking of the many attacks that she would use on him.   
  
((This story is also when they were scouts, but the guys don't know anything about it. And since there are no more youma or Dark Moon people in this story. So it's like they finished all the bad people a year and a half ago, but still have their powers and still carry their pens with them incase the dark people ever decided to come back. *lets out a breath* Just to let you guys all know. and I hope that was understandable. And YES I know that I am not going by the original SM story line. so Sue me. Well not really. I only have a few dollars and a very good stereo system ^_^ ))  
  
Greg leaned against the wall and rubbed his eyes. He stopped as he relized it was deafingly quiet. He looked up and realized that Amy was looking around the room thoughtfully. "Is this your room?" He heard her ask casually.  
  
Shaking his head lightly he sighed, "Yeah..."  
  
"Are those the new physics books....?" She asked motioning to the books on the book shelf on the far wall.   
  
"Yea...I just got them in a week ago.."  
  
"Really?" She exclaimed. "I've been trying to get them forever, but can't find them anywhere."  
  
"You're interested in physics?" Greg asked in shock.  
  
"Yea! I want to be a doctor like my mom. I'm going to med. school when I get out of school." She explained openly. For some reason she actually felt relaxed around him, when she was calm.  
  
"Really? That's cool. Darien's going to be a doctor. I'm going for my scientist degree ((I don't know what that thing is called! Gosh, I'm not a genius))"   
  
There was a long silence.  
  
*Dang...She actually knows how to have intellectial conversation*   
  
*He's pretty nice when we're not argueing. I wonder why we never get along*  
  
*She is pretty. She has the bluest eyes...*  
  
*He has the darkest hair...*  
  
*Why haven't I noticed?* They thought in unison.  
  
"Why don't we ever get along?" Greg asked her with a curious expression that desired an answer.  
  
Amy bit her lip and thought about it. They hadn't ever really done anything to get to each other. "I think it's just the group that we hang out with. I mean, Serena and Darien hate each other and they are main leaders of our groups, right? And since you guys are friends with Darien and us girls are friends with Serena we stick to our friendships."  
  
Greg blinked, digesting all of the information. "I think you're right.." He pushed from the wall and walked over sitting next to her on the bed. "I'm really sorry about all this....Really I am, but like you said, we have to stick with our friends."  
  
Amy nodding understanding. "Well, since we are agreeing and getting along...would you untie me" She asked the thoughts of using her pen wiped from her mind.   
  
Greg eyed her cautiously..."I geuss..." She turned for him and he untied her wrists carefully, "There ya go."  
  
She smiled, "Thanks. Sooo..." She asked carefully biting her lip and avoiding his eyes..  
  
"I dunno..." He said as he looked at her wondering eyes. He was about to say something when her eyes locked with his and they both stopped silent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hmmm...... ^_~ hehe..  
  
luv ya all,  
baby bear  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter Five

Title: Summer Troubles  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Nope.. I don't own Sailor Moon...*sighs*  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Those son of a bitches!!" Lita screamed from the living room of the cabin, "Why if I could get my hand's on them!!"  
  
"Pipe down Lits....We can't do anything...." Mina sighed.  
  
"Wanna bet!? I could go over there and -"  
  
"Can't I just fire the door down?" Rei pledded.  
  
"No..." Serena interrupted. "You guys leave it to me. I'm going to get Amy back" Standing up, she headed out the door leaving three girls staring after her.   
  
Serena sighed and stared across the room to the guys door. Taking a deep breath, she headed over and knocked on the door. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for someone to answer the door.  
  
"WHO IS IT!?" Someone yelled from inside.  
  
"LIKE I'M GOING TO TELL YOU, YOU ASSHOLES!! GET DARIEN OUT HERE! NOW!"  
  
~*~INSIDE~*~  
  
Ken swallowed lightly, "It's Serena, Dare."  
  
Darien sighed and sat up from the recliner setting his book down. "Wish me luck." He breathed as he opened the door and came face to face with an ill-tempered blonde. Closing the door behind him he stood straight and glared down at the girl. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as something came in contact with his cheek, and hard.  
  
Darien rubbed his cheek as he narrowed his eyes at the girl below him. "Now you listen to me you bastard! Give Amy back to us before I beat the shit out of you."  
  
She growled narrowing her own eyes as she saw Darien smirk lightly and his eyes twinkle in amusement. She smaked him again.   
  
Darien growled back at her and rubbed his other cheek, his eyes narrowing again. He stepped up to her, so they were toe to toe, and lowered his hand to his side and whispered lightly, "I'd LOVE to see you try..."  
  
Her eyes widened, "YOU NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!!" She kicked him in the shin.  
  
"DAMN!" he seethed as he glared at her, only to find her glaring back. "With that attitude, you WON'T get her back.."  
  
Serena sighed and threw her arms up in disgust as she turned away from him, "How do I get Amy back?"  
  
Darien smiled. This was getting somewhere. He leaned back against the door after retaliating from getting kicked. "That's easy. You and the girls just have to be our slaves for the rest of the time we're here."   
  
Serena's eyes widened as she stared at him like he was crazy. "You've got to be kidding me!!"  
  
"Nope. We talked it over and if you want Amy back, you have to do whatever we tell you for the rest of the time that we are here."  
  
"There is no way in HELL that I am going to do anything for you and your no good friends!" Serena screamed walking up to him, stomping his foot and glaring at him.  
  
"Well, then I geuss you won't get Amy back." He finished turning towards the door.  
  
"Like hell we arn't!" She exclaimed grabbing onto the back on his shirt and pulling him from the door. "You're going to give her back and NOW! Even if I have to go in there and get her myself!" She finished side stepping him and putting her hand on the guy's door to open it and go in.  
  
"NO!" He yelled annoyedly as he grabbed her wrist and spun her around, pinning her against the door. He stared down at her wide opened eyes and his breath stopped short.   
  
'Kkkkiiisss hhheeerrr.....' A soft voice whispered in his ear.   
  
'I can't..' He told it..  
  
'Kkkiiisss hhheeerrr.....'  
  
'I....can't...' He said again as he looked from her eyes to her lips.  
  
  
'He's going to kiss me!' Serena thought to herself, making her eyes grow wider. She opened her mouth to say something, but his lips crushed with hers and she shut up.  
  
They stood there alone, against the door. He had released her wrist and her hands rested against his chest gently. Her whole brain shut down and spun. She leaned into the kiss for a moment before her brain kicked back in. With a muffled groan she pushed him away from her and turned quickly pulling open the door to the cabin. She looked around at the confused and surprised guys who stared at her. She looked around and then walked towards the stairs and ran up them opening every door to every bedroom and finally came to the last one and flung open the door and gasped.  
  
Amy and Greg shot apart. Flush faced and red. Their hair and clothes disarray.  
  
"Oh..my...God..." Serena breathed out.  
  
Darien and the rest of the guys had come up behind her and were whistling at the two who looked REALLY embarrassed. Serena shook her head to clear it and stomped into the room. Grabbing Amy by the hand pulled her off the bed, through the crowd, down the hall, out the door, across the rec. room, and into the girls cabin. Her own face flushed and red, she flung Amy down on the couch, having three girls come up behind her.   
  
"What. The. Hell. Was. That?!" Serena yelled at her wide eyed, more confused than angry.  
  
"What's going on?!" Lita, Rei, and Mina all asked simustanialy.  
  
"Her and Greg were KISSING!" Serena breathed out and collapsed onto the couch next to a very embarrassed Amy.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
For the next 15 minutes, the girls questioned Amy about the kiss and HOW it had happened and WHY it had happened.   
  
"What do you mean you KINDA like him?" Lita pried.  
  
" I DO!" Amy sighed as she collapsed down on the couch after getting a drink.  
  
"But...he's one of them!" Mina pouted lightly.  
  
"But he's different. He's really sweet and he treated me with respect that whole 3 hours I was in there! He's interested in the same things I am, and it's just...."  
  
"Perfect?" Mina sighed.  
  
Amy nodded helplessly.   
  
"Alright..as long as he treats you right..." Serena said lightly.  
  
"Thanks..." Amy smiled at her friends.  
  
Serena mentioned nothing about her and Dariens kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on you guys! I like her. I really do! She's nice and interesting to talk to and we get along." Greg explained as he flipped through the channels on the tv.  
  
"Greg...She's one of THEM.." Ken breathed shaking his head.   
  
"Yeah...I mean. It's great you found a girl. But she's...."  
  
"In Serena's group." Darien finished coldly.  
  
all the guys nodded.  
  
"Whatever you guys, but I like her. And you can except that or not." Greg laid out flatly, looking around at his friends.  
  
"Whatever you say dude..." Chad sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena said goodnight early ((At 8 o'clock)), leaving four girls down stairs still quizing Amy on how she was treated and who made the first move.  
  
She pushed open her door, and closed it, locking it behind her. She pushed herself away from the door and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the water to her bathtub, she poured in bubble bath and slowly undressed. Wrapping a towel around her as she walked back into her room, she turned her radio on low classical ((piano)) and walked back into the bathroom sleeping peacefully into the water, deciding to avoid Darien at all costs for the next two months.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soooo?? tell me? What do you guys think? sorry took so long to get out, but I've been busy w/ tests and stuff that the teachers have been raining onto all of us innocent students..  
  
Luv ya all!  
Baby Bear 


	7. Chapter Six

Title: Summer Troubles  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Nope.. I don't own Sailor Moon...*sighs*  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Mina yawned as she stood up and stretched. Looking at her clock, she groaned. It was way ridiculously early. She fell back down onto her bed and tried to curl up under the covers trying to ignore the blinking red numbers reading 6:30. She groaned and rolled back over looking at the numbers that now read 6:35. Sighing, she rolled out of bed ((literally)) and crawled to her door. Pulling herself up on the knob, she stumbled sleepily down the hall and down the stairs. She saw Amy still asleep on the couch, a quielt pulled up to her chin with a book resting on her stomach. She guessed the other girls were still in bed sleeping. Yawning she pushed open the door to the recroom and walked out into it still in her long shirt and undies. She didn't think anyone would be up this early, so she just went out and decided to eat a bowl of cereal. She hummed thoughtfully as she poured herself a bowl of frosted flakes and got her spoon and poured the milk in it. She picked up her bowl and went and curled up in the corner of the couch, ignoring the door to her left opening.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andrew stretched and look at his clock that read 6:30. He was usually the one who got up this early to work out and stuff. So, he pulled on a work out tank top for guys and a pair of short and headed out the door for his morning jog. He closed the door and looked up to see a pair of legs walking across the floor. He blinked and trailed up to thin, muscular legs that were covered from the thigh up with a long t-shirt. He blinked again and swallowed quietly as he came to her face. 'Mina...' He thought to himself and quickly made his way past the back of the couch and into the workout room that was an extension from the pool area.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina blinked and looked up as she heard a door close. She narrowed her eyes in confusiong from not seeing anyone. Shrugging it off, she turned back to the tv and started flipping through the channels for morning cartoons.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena was the last one up as usual. She looked at her clock and sat up and stretched. Throwing on her pale pink bikini in the full length mirror of her room, she grabed a towel and headed down the stairs to the pool area to join the other girls, who she recalled Lita knocking on her door earlier telling her to meet them there. She smiled and waved to the girls through the kitchen window before making her way into the pool area and over to their side.   
  
"Hey girl!" Rei called with a smile from the pool. "Jump in!"   
  
"Sure! Hold up a sec!" She replied as she set down her beach towel and slipped out of her sandles. Walking, well more like trotting to the diving board, she stood up and ran doing a perfect 10 swan dive right next to Rei.  
  
"Show off!" Lita yelled from her sunbathing spot on dry land.  
  
"Oh! Don't be jealous Lits!" Serena smiled as she looked at her frind from over the side of the pool.   
  
"You wish!" Lita smirked at her friend before the two laughed together. Serena smiled and pushed herself back under the water backwards to dive to the deep end. As she was coming up, she heard, "CANNONBALL!" And opened her mouth underwater and was knocked back as the force pushed water towards her and into her mouth.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!!" Growled Rei at Chad who was shaking his wet hair and smiling from ear to ear.   
  
"It was all fun and games!" Chad back countered laughing lightly.  
  
"WHY YOU-!" Rei began but was interupted by Ami's scream.  
  
"What is it Ames!?" Mina asked as she stood by her and gasped, "SERENA!"   
  
They all looked down to the deep end to see a half-floating and half alive littly bunny. "Oh no! Serena!" Lita screamed and dived into the pool to save her friend. She quickly grabbed her and pulled her up to the surface. Mina and Ami helped pull her out of the water and over the edge. Rei sat at the head of Serena, pushing the hair away from her face and eyes. "Move!" Darien screamed at the 4 girls who stood crowding Serena.   
  
"Ami! You know CPR right?" He continued as she nodded, "I'll breath and you hit! Got it!? Good!" And together the two "enemies" worked together to save the blonde beauty.  
  
They all jumped back as Serena suddenly spit up water and started coughing.   
  
"SERENA!!!" Four girls yelled together and pushed Darien out of the way. He was soon forgotten as the tear struck friends hugged her.   
  
Darien stood up with his friends on the other side of the girls. The guys congratulated him and watched at the girls hugged their friend and Darien watched as Ami finally told the girls to give her room and they helped her up and basically carried her to their cabin.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on that night, Ami sat down in the recroom on the couch with Greg. They talked about what had happened and she told him to thank Darien for the girls. Mina watched as the two conversed and smiled on the two as she leaned on the counter of the bar in the kitchen. They were cute for each other. She smiled and sighed lightly as she picked back up her soda and took a sip, not noticing the guy walking up behind her. "Hey..."   
  
Mina turned around quickly to face blonde hair and green eyes. "Oh...Hi Andrew.."  
  
"Hi...How's Serena?" He questioned lighly as he leaned down on the counter next to her.  
  
"She's fine. She's sleeping right now." She explained.  
  
"That's good. Chad's really sorry, he's all depressy and moppy in the cabin. He doesn't do anything, but stair at the ceiling... Personally I think he's just hiding out from Rei."   
  
"Really? I mean, it wasn't really his fault. He didn't know Serena was under the water, right?"  
  
"Exactly.."  
  
"But we know how Rei is.. She'll probably kill him before the end of the summer..."  
  
Andrew laughed lightly..."Most likely..."  
  
They looked at each other and sighed lightly......Neither one noticing the spark light up inside their hearts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this took soooo long you guys! Please forgive me!! *gets on hands and knees* PLEASE!!!!??????  
  
Luv ya all!  
Baby Bear 


	8. Chapter Seven

Title: Summer Troubles  
Author: Baby Blue  
Rating: Pg13  
Disclaimer. Nope don't own it! ^_^  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!???????" Serena exclaimed jumping up from the couch. "You let THAT do THAT! To me!?"  
  
Lita covered her mouth trying not to laugh at her friends out burst. "Sorry Sere," Ami started," He was the first one to act. Even quicker than me. At least your alright, right?"  
  
"Right! But STILL!!!" Serena groaned and collapsed onto the couch. The girls had told her what had happened as soon as she had felt better a few hours later. "Where's Rei?"   
  
"umm...." Mina looked at Lita who looked at Ami.  
  
"well?" Serena pushed.  
  
"Trying to commit murder to a certain long hair rocker..." Mina explained.  
  
"Ohh.."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YOU COME BACK HERE YOU ASS!!!" Rei screamed at Chad as she chased him around the outside of the cabin complex. "When I get my hands on you I swear I will show you how Sere felt when you almost drowned her!!"   
  
"Chill out! I done said I was sorry!" Chad screamed over his shoulder as he jumped over a large rock headed down towards the lake.  
  
"That doesn't make up for anything you little..ARGH!" She fell skinning her knees on a clutter of rocks beneath her.   
  
Chad skidded to a stop and turned around to look back to Rei. His eyes widened and he turned running back towards her as he saw her sitting on the ground, her knees pulled to her chest blood all over her hands and knees. "Shit..." He breathed as he kneeled down next to her..."Can you walk?" He gulped as she looked up to him..."I'll take that as a no."  
  
Rei swallowed back tears. She never cried in front of anyone except the girls and she wasn't going to start now. She rocked lightly, all thoughts of killing Chad for the moment out of her head. "I'm going to pick you up and carry you back to the house, okay?" She heard him ask. She nodded softly in reply and she gasped lightly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her up.   
  
Shifting her weight, he carried her back towards the cabin.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my God! You like volleyball too?" Mina exclaimed with wide eyes at Andrew.  
  
"Yep. I was most valuable player in highschool and college." He boasted.  
  
"Really?! That is so cool!" I can't believe we have this much in common!"  
  
Andrew laughed lightly and ruffled her hair. "Me neither..."  
  
"What college did you go- OH MY GOD! REI!" She exclaimed as looked up as the door opened and Chad walked in with Rei. "What happened!?"  
  
"She-" Chad started  
  
"I fell and scrapped up my knees really badly.." She said tiredly.   
  
"Put her on the couch you idiot don't just stand there!" Andrew yelled as he jumped up to give her room. Chad moved her to the couch and kneeled down next to her.   
  
"Some one get me a wet washcloth and some bandages" Chad ordered after he set her down, sending Andrew and Mina off towards the kitchen or the cabins.   
  
"No..No..I'm okay...really" She insisted as she sat up on the couch and winced with the pain that shot up through her legs.   
  
"Okay, my foot- thanks guys" He said lightly as he took the wet washcloth from Mina and began to clean out the cuts removing small peices of rock and gravel (is there a difference?). "Sorry.." he sighed lightly as she winced in pain. After cleaning as good as he could, he bandaged them up and stood up looking down at her, "Better?"  
  
She sighed lightly, "Yeah. But I was fine...really..."  
  
"Yeah- "  
  
"Oh my God! Rei what happened?!" Exclaimed Serena as she walked out of the kitchen eating an icecream cone ((Well almost drowning sure didn't change her appitite)) she quickly made her way to the couch to sit next to her friend and interigate her. "Are you ok?!"  
  
Rei smiled lightly at her concerned friend, "I'm fine. Don't worry." She ensured her friend. She giggled lightly as Serena hugged her and then Mina added her hug in. She smiled lightly.  
  
Chad watched her lightly with her friend with a small smile in the corner of his mouth. He felt something shoot through him.. He wasn't quite sure to what it was, but it made him feel uncomfortable. He sent Rei a small smile before he turned and headed into the cabin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh sparks. wow.. Okay. So this chapter sux. That's what you call a writers block and trying to supply something to her fans as well.!  
  
Luv ya.  
Baby Bear  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter Eight

Title: Summer Troubles  
Author: Baby Blue  
Rating: Pg13  
Disclaimer. Nope don't own it! ^_^  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Lita yawned as she stretched her arms over her head and pushed through the back door of the cabin that lead into the kitchen from the pool area. She had spent the day out in the fresh hair admiring the diffrent plants and the beautiful flowers that were scattered over the mountain tops. She yawned again, looking up at the big round clock that hung over the fridge.   
  
'9:30!!??' She shook her head. She couldn't believe she was out there for so long.   
  
Grabbing a soda out of the fridge, she popped it open and headed into the recroom. She looked around expecting Amy and Greg to be curled up reading a book or Rei still trying to kill Chad. When she didn't see either she just smiled, "Geuss I was expecting too much..." She giggled softly to herself as she took another swig and set it down on the bar. Walking to the pool table that sat in the middle of the room near the kitchen, she racked up the balls and grabbed a pool stick from underneath the table, and began to play.  
  
She didn't look up as Ken came through the door to her left and walked past her. She did look up when he spoke though after she missed the hole. "Little skills..." He taunted lightly sitting on top of the bar and taking a sip of her drink.   
  
She rolled her eyes, "Like you could do any better.."   
  
"And I could.." He sliding off the bar and over to the table, to re-rack the balls.  
  
"Whatever. I'm breaking..."  
  
"You always were the stronger one." He smiled when she smirked.  
  
She lined up after he took the triangle from the table and aimed and fired. Breaking up all the balls. Two stripes went in. "Looks like I'm strips..."  
  
"Okay...I'm solids.."  
  
"Well duh!" She rolled her eyes lightly as she took another shot.  
  
"Ya know, it's been different ever since we stopped hanging out." Ken said out of no where.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked lightly.  
  
"Well, now I get more girls to come up to me. I think they were all afraid of you..."  
  
Lita scowled. He KNEW she hated being criticized for her strength. She frowned even deeper as she saw him snicker from the corner of the table. She looked down at the balls on the pool table and smiled at a perfect shot. Taking it, she got the satisfaction of having him jump and curse as the ball went straight into the hole in front of his "manhood". She smiled haughtly at him and took out the Q-ball that she had sacrificed. "Your shot!"   
  
"Thanks..." he grumbled lightly as he looked on the table for a shot.  
  
"So, who's the flavor of the week?((You know! The song. oh well... ^_~)) She asked taking a drink.  
  
"Don't have one.."   
  
"what?" She stood there blinking.  
  
"What? Is that surprising?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Rolling his eyes he handed her the pool stick. "Whatever. What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"who's your flavor of the week?"  
  
"I don't have one either.."  
  
"What, no more guys that look like Freddy for you the drool over?" He teased lightly, no noticing her expression darken while she handed him the stick and reached for her drink.  
  
"No..NO more guys like Freddy." She frowned. Taking the pool stick from him again, she leaned on it while she scoped out a shot.  
  
"What, no guys running after you?"  
  
"No. It's just none can cath me." She smiled light as she took her shot. She looked up and blinked not being able to see him and gasped as two arms wrapped around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder. "Caught ya!"  
  
She laughed lightly and shook her head. "That's not fair."  
  
"Alls fair in love and war." He smirked  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"I dunno. The guy who wrote it. It seems to fit the occasion."  
  
"Whatever..." She sighed and tried to move away from him to take her shot. "Would you let me go?!" She giggles as she about fell over.  
  
"No."  
  
"And WHY not?" she demmanded.  
  
"Then I'd have to catch you again and then it wouldn't be as easy." He explained with a smile.  
  
"But I need to shoot!" She whined, sounding like Serena.  
  
"I agree. Shoot." He told her still holding onto her waist.  
  
"For me to do that, you have to let go."  
  
"Only if you promise not to run away.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Promise.."  
  
"Okay." He smiled and let her go.  
  
"Thanks you..." She sighed and took her shot. She smiled mischeiviously. "Your shot.." She gave him the stick and took off running.  
  
"HEY!" he yelled and took off after her. "Come back here! You promised!"  
  
"I had my eyes crossed!" She yelled from the other side of the couch and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Don't do that unless you plan on using it!"  
  
"Catch me and maybe I will!" She yelled without thinking.  
  
"Is that a promise?" he asked lightly.  
  
"Maybe!" She screamed and took off running.   
  
He took off running after her and tackled her to the ground at the waist. They rolled around giggling and stopped out of breath underneath the pool table. ((Well the most interesting things sure do happen here!)) Lita lay on her back giggling lightly inbetween breaths. She stopped and looked up at Ken who was just stared at her. She stared deep and long into his dark brown eyes that stared back into hers. Slowly, she closed her eyes as his lips came down on hers.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
hmm....that looks like a good place to end! ^_~ what do ya'll think. Anyways. I gotta go!   
  
Luv ya all!  
Baby Bear  
  



	10. Chapter Nine

Title: Summer Troubles  
Author: Baby Blue  
Rating: Pg13  
Disclaimer. Nope don't own it! ^_^  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"WOAH! Bad timing!" Mina excalimed eyes wide as she made a u-turn right back through the door she had come through.  
  
"What?! Ow!" Ken yelled as he jerked up and hit his head on the bottom of the table.   
  
Lita laughed lightly. "I'll be quizzed about this in the morning..." She sighed.  
  
"Yeah...well...where were we?" He asked lightly his eyes dancing with amusement.  
  
"umm...hmm...I think...mmm..." She finished closing her eyes as his lips came down onto hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Lita sing-songed herself through her shower, making breakfast and getting dressed that morning. Receiving weird looks for Ray and Serena. The other girls knew exactly how she felt. They felt the exact someway when they had started hanging out with Greg and Andrew.  
  
Speaking of Andrew, he was finishing packing sandwhichs and drinks for the picnic that him and Mina had planned together. He smiled at her as he closed the lid and picked it up. Together they left the house.  
  
"God. I feel so left out.." Serena breathed to Rei as she collapsed onto the couch next to her. " I mean...all my friends have a boyfriend. That, I note, are the best friends of my worst enemy."  
  
"Well, what am I? Chop Liver?" Rei asked faining hurt as she pulled her legs up under her skirt.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei. But you know what I mean..." Serena sighed and allowed her head to fall back against the cushion.  
  
"Yeah..." Rei sighed, biting her lower lip as her thoughts wandered to some where else. Or some one.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go for a swim, okay? You want to join me?"  
  
"huh? Oh..no. that's okay. I just wanna sit her for a little while."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Fire and Water don't mix.." Rei joked with a smile.  
  
Serena giggled softly. "Alright. well if you need anything. You know where I'm at."  
  
"Alright..." Rei said, barely audible.  
  
Serena sighed and shook her head as she ran off to go put on her bathing suit.  
  
Rei let out a breath as she heard the cabin door close with a small bang. She shook her head and straightened her feet out on the couch resting her head on the soft arm rest. She closed her eyes tightly. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She had felt just fine and dandy before she saw all of the rest of her friends (besides Serena) walk out the door with their boyfriends.   
  
For the first time in a very long time, she felt left out. Nuzzling into the arm of the couch, her mind wandered to a certain long hair rocker who had been filling her thoughts recently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena pushed open the glass door to the pool area and smiled that no one was in there. She sighed, of course no one would be in there because they were all out...with their boyfriends. Shaking her head of unwanted thoughts, she layed her stuff out on the floor next to a lay out chair. Removing her shorts and sandles, she slowly slipped into the cool waters. She sighed in relaxation at the quietness that filled the room. She let her thoughts wonder and her mind expand as she did laps back and forth across the waters.   
  
'You shouldn't be avoiding him...' sighed a little voice in her head.  
  
'And why not?' She asked back harshly. Annoyed that her pleasant thoughts had been interrupted. ((A.N. Is it just me or do I seem to have lil' voices in ALL my SM stories?))  
  
'Because you know you like him.'  
  
'I do not!' She yelled at the voice.   
  
'Well you obviously have some feelings for him.'  
  
'Nope. None what so ever. So how has your day been?'  
  
'Don't change the subject Serenity...'  
  
'Bite me...' She growled. 'I don't want to talk about him..He is an annoying jackass.'   
  
'But he DID save your life...' The little voice reminded her.  
  
'Accident. He'd have let me drown if no one else was around..'  
  
'That's low and you know it.'  
  
'Yeah..yeah...'  
  
'What has he ever done to you anyway?'  
  
'Must you ask?'  
  
'No...but just think about it...'  
  
"Whatever. Get a clue..." She breathed, pushing herself off of the wall and turning around. Not realizing she was speaking outloud.   
  
"Talking to yourself again?" Asked a deep voice at the side of the pool.   
  
She quickly turned, so she was wading in the water and looked to the owner of the voice, "No you dimwit. I was thinking outloud!" She exclaimed and frowned at the unwanted visitor.   
  
"Do you do that often?" He teased.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Nope. Can't."  
  
"And WHY not?" She growled, swimming in the water along side where he walked.  
  
"Cause I don't want to." He smiled down at her and smirked as he saw her pouting. "Do you hate me THAT much?"   
  
"YES!" She screamed causing him to laugh even harder. She growled and grabbing him, pulled him into the water clothes and all.   
  
"You little-" He started as he came up above the water, but stopped as he saw the look on Serena's face. She wasn't looking at him, or laughing. In fact, she looked scared to death and was backing up towards the edge of the pool. "Serena?"  
  
Serena swallowed lightly and pointed slowly to what she was staring at. Her face was pale and she felt for the edges of the pool as her back hit the side.   
  
Darien slowly turned towards where she had pointed and jumped back lightly in the water. A large black and brown checkered snake was slithering through the water. His black button eyes on Serena as it went toward her.   
  
He swallowed softly as he moved slowly to the side and pushed himself up at the edge. He made his way quickly around to where Serena stand frozen. The snake closer to her. "Darien.." She whimped lightly. Quickly, he grabbed her and pulled her out of the pool as the snake snapped.  
  
"Shh..shhhh.." He whispered into her ear as he held her tightly, rubbing her back. She clung to his wet shirt, whimpering softly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay...I'm through...with this chapter...what do you guys think?? ^_~  
  
Luv ya all!  
Baby Bear  



	11. Chapter 10

Title: Summer Troubles  
Author: Baby Blue  
Rating: Pg13  
Disclaimer. Nope don't own it! ^_^  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Rei sat up suddenly from her spot on the couch. She had been falling and falling and was about to land, but she woke up. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief and wiped her brow. Looking at her hand she closed her eyes tightly at the drops of sweat that clung to her delicate skin. Sitting up, she held her head in her hands, pushing her dampened hair back from her forhead.   
  
She sighing softly, she stood up and headed into the kitchen for a glass of water. She stopped and grasped the back of the couch as her head began to spin. Gaining back some type of perception, she began to head toward the kitchen again. To dizzy to notice that Chad was coming out of the kitchen with a glass. Grabbing her head she gasped as she bumped into him and the glass dropped and shattered at their feet.   
  
Rei stepped back and onto a small peice of glass. Chad quickly scooped her up and carried her over to the couch and laid her back down. Hurrying into his cabin, he quickly grabbed some tweazers and alcohol to get the peice out.   
  
Rei sat on the couch and watched him work, wincing every once in a while. When he got it out, she looked at him in awe, "Thanks..."  
  
He smiled lightly, "No problem. You look sick..you ok?" He asked, looking at her worriedly.  
  
She sighed and nodded, "Yeah. I think so. I think I just got up too quick, ya know?"  
  
"Yea..maybe. But why don't you rest..." He suggested looking up to her.   
  
She got ready to answer, looking up into his eyes, missing the longing that reflected in them, "I don't-" She was interrupted as his lips came down onto hers. He breath caught in her throat, and she closed her eyes, returning the kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena still clung to Darien, her breathing still hard. He shushed her constantly trying to get her to settle down. Moving her away from the pool he sat her down at one of the reclining chair and stroked her hair gently. "Shh...It's okay, Serena. Your safe.." He whispered. Her tears had surpassed, but her eyes were still closed as she leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and craddled her gently.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yada yada....this is short...so sue me...Not really..you wouldn't get a whole lot. .^_^  
  
Love ya all.  
Baby Bear 


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Summer Troubles  
Author: Baby Blue  
Rating: Pg13  
Disclaimer. Nope don't own it! ^_^  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
When Andrew, Amy, Mina, and Greg all came through the front door together, the sun was just setting behind the horizon. They stopped and giggled lightly at Chad and Rei who were cuddled up next to each other sleeping on the couch.   
  
Mina and Amy 'ahh! how cute'd' and sat down on the opposite couch with Greg and Andrew. As they were getting comfortable, Mina looked around the room half asleep. "Where are Darien and Serena?"  
  
"I dunno..." Yawned Andrew, covering his mouth.  
  
"Do you think they survived and didn't kill each other?" Amy asked looking over Andrew to Mina.  
  
"I hope so." Mina breathed.  
  
"Maybe we should look for them." Suggested Greg, looking down at the blue sprite in his arms.  
  
"Yeah..." Agreed Mina, getting up.  
  
Andrew groaned tiredly and pushed himself up to his feet, "Okay. Lets search"  
  
After a search of the rooms and outside perimeter, they all came together in the kitchen. "Well, this is the last place they could be.." Andrew breathed as the group walked towards the glass door leading into the pool. Pushing it open they all stopped in the doorway, mouths opened in astonishment at what they were looking at.   
  
On one of the lay out chairs, Darien and Serena lay side by side. Dariens arm resting gently on her waist, keeping her close.  
  
"Aww.." Mina sighed quietly leaning against Andrew for support.  
  
Turning the four headed back into the rec-room to cuddle leaving the two sleeping peacefully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Welcome to the world of the living sleeping beauty!" Rei teased as Serena opened the door to the girls cabins and walked in. When her and Chad had woken up, and were bugged by the gang. They admitted their likeness to each other and was over it. But they had both jumped up and headed to the pool area to see the two "enemies" sleeping in each others arms.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, "Leave me alone, Chad Lover."  
  
Rei bit her tongue and scolded at her friend, "That's a little below the belt."  
  
Serena smiled, "But it worked."  
  
Rei grumbled.   
  
"So what happened?!" Mina asked pulling her friend onto the couch with her.   
  
"What do you mean?" Serena pulled the towel tighter around her. She had been to lazy to put back on her shorts or anything.  
  
"You know!" Amy chipped.  
  
"Yeah, we saw you and Darien all cuddled up on that layout chair!" Lita exclaimed  
  
"Yeah!" Mina smiled.  
  
Serena's face turned undeniably pale. "Umm...well you see."  
  
"Oh yeah..we see..." Rei smiled.  
  
"I mean-"  
  
"So are ya'll an item now?!" Amy asked.  
  
"Umm..well I-"  
  
"Of course we are." Came a deep voice from the doorway.  
  
They all looked up or turned around to see who had spoken. Darien smiled slyly as he walked into the room and took Serena's hand. "She's mine now, so no more mobbing her with questions."  
  
They all stared up at the two with opened mouths as he took her in his arms and kissed her square on the mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay..the ending sucked...but for all of you that do know me, I get this way when a story gets boring for me!! I'm really sorry ^_^ but it's the best I could think of at the moment.  
  
I love you all! And thank you for the reveiws that I received! A ToTal of 134 when I loaded this.. ^_~ My highest review rate. But thanks again to all of you!  
  
Luv,  
Baby Bear  



End file.
